Tales of the forgotten lands: Book one
by albertoersa
Summary: After a year of succes Naruto is promoted to Anbu. Facing a path filled with danger, he has to strugle to keep masked his identity, and what about the disturbing rumors that come frome a land that is located far beyond the horizon? Will he be alone?
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter! Yay!**

**Probably some mistakes please show them to me.**

**Please review!**

Tsunade looked at her desk in deep thought, then her gaze fell on the box at the right of her desk, then it returned to her desk. The same process was repeated a couple hundred times before a knock on the door brought her back to reality.

'_This is it'_ She thought "Come in." she said flatly.

The door open and Shizune half entered the room "He is here." she said.

Tsunade slowly nodded "Let him in." Receiving a nod from Shizune she tried to calm down the swirl of emotions in her stomach.

A couple of seconds later a 17 year old Naruto entered the office with a smile on his face.

"Oi! Tsunade Baa-chan! You needed to see me?" he asked playfully, expecting a reaction from his nickname for her.

However Tsunade's face remained serious, which immediately made Naruto focus.

"Is something wrong?" he asked a little worried at his mother figure's expression. Slowly she stood up and went to the window.

"I read your last mission report…" she said with slight tremble in her voice "What about it?" he asked clearly puzzled, after all she had to read all mission reports didn't she?

She remained silent as she watched the horizon, then she spoke "I'm quite impressed… you managed to pull off a mission even Kakashi would have had trouble with…"

His smile returned to his face in no time "Well thanks Tsunade Baa-chan!" he said playfully again, but he returned to his focused state when he saw the look in her face as she turned to face him.

"It's not the first time Naruto. You have been doing quite well in hard missions lately," she turned and began to walk towards her desk, sitting again, "Therefore I'm going to promote you Naruto."

His excitement didn't take long to show "Really?! Awesome, I'm finally a Jonin!" before he could continue he was interrupted "No." Tsunade said flatly, he turned to watch her, clearly puzzled "But you said that you were going to promote me and I'm already Chunin so…"

"I'm promoting you to ANBU, Naruto…" every working system in his mind came full stop at those words, "A-ANBU…" he mumbled weekly, his eyes wide.

"Yes… your improvement this past year excels even a Jonin, since you are not yet ready to take my place, I decided to make you an ANBU." she said as she picked up the box to her side and gave it to Naruto "Congratulations… "Fox""

Focusing on the box, he slowly removed the box cover. Inside there was an ANBU uniform with a fox mask on the top of the package.

"From this day on, your name will be Fox ANBU from the hidden leave!" she said with a hint of pride and sorrow in her voice.

"Now, there are a couple of things I need to tell you before anything else."

He nodded "First of all, you are not allowed to tell your friends you are an ANBU. Second, because of this and because of your ANBU training will last at least a couple of months, you will only be doing missions with your team." he nodded again, "Good, you will start your training this afternoon, Anko will meet you at training ground number 3 to take you to the ANBU headquarters."

"H-Hai, Tsunade Baa-chan…" he said, struggling to bring out words.

"Also, I can't have one of my top operatives living in a rat-hole at the other side of town, here are the keys of your new apartment in the shinobi section of the town. Remember, fourth tower, door 201."

He couldn't believe it, a promotion and a new apartment in one day! "T-thanks Baa-chan…" he said in his shock.

Tsunade nodded "No problem gaki, now get out of here!"

At training ground 3

Naruto was resting under a tree in deep thought, right now he was having an internal discussion weather he should be excited or worried about his promotion. Sure ANBU were la crème de la crème of the shinobi, besides the fact that it granted him a new apartment, but he knew from Kakashi that the life of an ANBU was hard, and probably short. Still he was glad, after all it meant he was closer to his dream.

He wasn't surprised of the sudden kunai flying at him, which he dodged without hesitation. Looking at the direction from where the kunai arrived, he saw a smirking Anko walking towards him "You have gotten better gaki" she said in a mocking tone.

"Hey Anko" he said a bit flatly, still concerned about his previous train of thoughts.

Anko noticed the flat tone in the normally loud boy "¿Worried Gaki?" she said, letting clear that it was more a statement than a question. He nodded slowly, looking at the box beside him.

She saw were he was looking and smiled "Don't worry too much gaki, if half of what I heard about you is true then you will have nothing to worry about.", it was true, in the last year Naruto had made a name for himself, he was the only Chunin that had completed 2 S-ranked missions with only a couple of scratches on him.

He took the missions when they were still B ranked, but for some circumstances they reached S-ranked.

Nevertheless, Naruto did remarkably well in both of them.

Another reason for his promotion was that he had the largest mission success rate so far in all of his generation, having completed: 2 S-rank, 18 A-rank, 34 B-rank, and 63 C-rank.

The only reason he wasn't a Jonin already was that he was on a mission during the jonin exams.

Naruto was being guided by Anko across the Anbu headquarters. The place was full of equipment counted and ready for use, with several training grounds in the form of dirt feilds

As they reached the center of a training ground, they were met by an ANBU. "Uzumaki Naruto" the ANBU said "Your ANBU exam will be held immediately. The exam will be divided into 3 stages, the first one is a Taijutsu duel, the next one is Ninjutsu, and last Genjutsu." he said.

Naruto nodded "Who will be my opponent then?" the blonde asked. "Your opponent will be me…"

He heard Anko whisper behind him. He slowly turned only to find a smirking Anko behind him

He gulped '_Oh Kami_' he thought as he saw the devilish grin on her face.

**There is it! First chapter, hope you enjoyed**

**I will be posting once or twice a week, so wait till then.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've survived the finals! Now I can write all I want!**

**¡Oh my god! I actually got reviews! Now that is something I wasn't expecting, and I am so happy that I will try to improve the story to get even more!**

**Seriously guys thanks, its appreciated.**

**Just a warning: I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS PROJECT!**

"Help"** speaking**

'_Help_'** thinking**

**"Kit" Kyuubi**

**Onward to chap 2**

Tsunade looked at the documents of his ninja a little disappointed '_There's no use… no one is skilled enough to go with him… Shino is the closest but he still lacks skill in his Taijutsu, and then comes Shikamaru, but he already made it clear that he didn't want to go further than jounin… That lazy ass… Neji doesn't have any long ranged attack and Hinata is still to insecure and still a Chunin… Choji and is busy with his genin team, and the rest of them don't tag along well with him..._', She sighed '_Sorry Naruto… you are on your own_'

**Meanwhile**

Dodge, dodge, block, dodge, kick, block. Naruto was having a hard time in the Taijutsu match. He managed to land some solid punches, but the truth was that he was outclassed by her.

Truth was, the Taijutsu style he used which was taught in the academy, wasn't a match for Anko's snake style.

His only chance of winning this match was for her to get tired, and overwhelm her with his everlasting stamina, then again, tiring an experienced ANBU wasn´t easy.

The fight went on for another 20 minutes; his arms were getting sore of blocking Anko's powerful punches. It didn't help that Anko managed to hit his legs a couple of times, effectively numbing them. He knew that he had to do something, or he was going down.

Anko was getting annoyed, the match was lasting longer than she anticipated, even though she landed several solid hits that would normally leave unconscious even a Jonin, Naruto was holding pretty well, though she could see the strain her hits caused in his body.

After a couple more of minutes she decided to end things quickly. She got into position and rushed her right fist towards his face with all the strength she could muster, thinking that it would be enough to bring him down and finish him… she didn't realized she made the mistake Naruto was expecting the whole fight… she underestimated him.

Naruto noticed the attack quickly enough to sidestep, leaving a leg in her path, effectively tripping her.

She fell flat on her face, and before she could recover he put his knee on her lower back, and trapped her neck with his arm. Pulling her neck up with his arm, she immediately found it impossible to breathe.

Choking sounds came from her mouth as she franticly tried to free herself from the death grip.

The ANBU that had been watching the match decided it was time to intervene "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

As soon as he heard those words he released her, allowing her to obtain the much needed oxygen. After regaining her composure she stared at Naruto "What the hell was that!" she asked, half angry, half impressed.

He grinned widely "Oh, That? Hehe it is a move an old coot taught me on one of my missions, it's called 'crackmaga', or something like that." he answered while he scratched his head.

Both the ANBU and Anko nodded somewhat impressed by the technique "Well gaki," Anko said while rubbing her neck, "Next time don't be so rude"

Before he could reply, the ANBU intervened, "I suggest you both take some time to rest before the next test"

Sure enough they both needed it, Naruto to recover from his wounds, and Anko to regain some stamina. She had to admit that keeping up with Naruto was no easy task.

Meanwhile, in a forgotten place of earth, in a faraway land…

The entrance was hidden from eyesight, covered by the natural rocky formations of the mountains. As soon as one enters, you arrive to the beginning of a long labyrinth of tunnels. If one was to follow the dimly lit tunnels, he would find they lead to many labeled rooms.

If you were to go deeper you would realize that instead of walking in a rocky surface, you would began to walk in a manmade stone pathway , the moss that would start appearing would indicate the presence of water.

As you walk further into the chasm, you would find that the road transforms into stairs, which would take you deeper into the earth.

At the end of the stairs you would notice that the cave you were in had transformed into catacombs. Though darkness there is almost absolute, from time to time you would notice the light coming from a lit torch; as you pass by the torch you would notice the pattern on the walls.

Human skulls incrusted in the wall, hundreds, no thousands of them. The floor is covered by bones, and the remains of the clothes of whoever ended there, were covering half complete skeletons, which appeared to be chewed.

As you go further, you notice the skeletons hanging from the walls or roof, tied ankles, wrists, and some chained to what looked like ancient torture devices.

As you travel further, the smell of death increases, fresh blood covering the floor and walls. As you approach the most lit room of the place, the sound of bones cracking, blood falling to the ground, and flesh being ripped from the bone, fill your ears.

In the room there were two men, one was bald with the eyes of a monster. He was sitting in the corner of the room, blood covered his pale skin, as he chewed what resembled the remains of a leg… a human leg.

The other man was hovering over the corpse of a Suna ninja, who was missing his right leg. The man wore a hooded black robe, which prevented any sight of his face.

His hands were in the Suna ninja torso; slowly he pulled the heart of the ninja and put it into a jar. He was going to proceed to remove the ninja's kidneys when a voice came into the room from the dark entrance "Is your research going well Orochimaru-san?" asked the voice in a sinister tone.

Orochimaru looked up from the corpse "Kukukuku Kazugi-san, you honor us with your presence, yes indeed, my research is going well; the specimens you provide me with are perfect!" "Indeed they are Orochimaru-san, are you getting close to the end of your little… science project?"

"Kukukuku science project Kazugi-san? Ohhhh you mean the investigation that will grant me power over the elemental nations? Kukukuku well the more bodies you bring me, the faster I can work."

The man named Kazugi glanced at the body over the table "Perhaps if your… acquaintance over there stopped eating the bodies, you would be advancing much more quickly Orochimaru-san." he said, pointing at the beast-like creature in the corner.

"Oh, don't be so rude at Olag-chan…" Orochimaru said as he walked over the creature and scratched its bald head "After all… he is just a misunderstood being."

The man named Kazugi sighed in defeat "Whatever, just be sure ro be ready when the moment comes." he said as he walked out of the room '_kukukuku soon Orochimaru-san all you have been working for will be in my hands, and I will finally be able to get this stink of snake of me__' _Kazugi thought as he smiled to himself.

Back in konoha

In the ANBU headquarters, things had just gone crazy. One moment and there was a swarm of snakes, and the next one there was a swarm of Naruto's killing the snakes, then a bunch of Katon, Fuuton , Switon and Doton Justus almost broke the place in half.

Naruto was covered in mud, result of Anko's Switon and Doton Jutsus, on the other side Anko was covered in the charred rags that were once her clothes.

She was in trouble and she knew it, not only her modesty was just about to be revealed but she was already sweating because of the shit ton of chakra she put into her Jutsus. On the other side Naruto wasn't even panting. She completely forgot that besides his abnormal stamina, Naruto had an enormous amount of chakra.

She also noticed that although the fact that she knew almost three times more Jutsus than him, he had mastered every jutsu in his arsenal, while she only bothered to learn them.

As the battle went on, Anko soon fell to her knees in exhaustion, soon after the ANBU declared the match for Naruto.

A couple of hours later, Anko was ready for the last match. At this point Naruto was sweating, Genjutsu was the only ninja technique he wasn't able to use, thanks' to the furball inside his being.

"**Nervous kit?" **asked a voice coming from his being '_No__t a good moment baka fox.'_ thought Naruto as he closed the mental link between him and the fox, not before hearing the laughter of the fox.

"Ready gaki?" asked Anko at the other side of the field.

He nodded, gulping as he did so. Shortly after the Anbu shouted "Begin"

As soon as his brain was able to register, he was trapped in a huge cage that appeared from nowhere "Kai!" he screamed and the cage disappeared. The fact that he couldn´t cast any Genjutsu didn't meant he couldn't dispel them, but Anko didn't know that .

This time Naruto's only chance was to outlast her, and hope that she didn't cast a too powerful Genjutsu for him to dispel.

Genjutsu after Genjutsu were dispelled, and Anko fell to her knees after having her most powerful Genjutsu dispelled with ease.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the ANBU said, turning his attention to the blond "You have succeeded on all three of the previous tests, therefore you are officially promoted to Anbu, you are allowed to wear your uniform and mask. Your training will start tomorrow morning here at 7 am."

The ANBU turned to leave before saying "I suggest you rest, ANBU training isn't like any other training."

All the way to his new apartment, he couldn't stop smiling; finally he was one of the top operatives of the village. '_I__f things keep going like these, I will be Hokage in no time!',_ he thought as his smile grew bigger.

Unknown to him was that he had a pursuer, a pursuer with midnight hair… she hadn't seen him all day, and she needed now, more than ever, all the strength and confidence the blonde boy inspired in her.

**Hey guys, sorry about the jutsus, but I don't have an accurate translator, so I had to settle with my lame excuse for battle, if anyone has a good translator, care to share?**

**I have to clarify one thing: Pain never attacked Konoha, so Jiraiya is still alive!**

**And please point out mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys please review, its nice to know that you like the story so far, but please give me feedback, questions, the name of the elders, what you thought of Kazugi, you know, what do you like, what don't you like etc.**

**One last thing, every time I update I'll try to reach over 2000 words each chapter, but its hard so be patient if I'm delayed. Sadly it may not be the case with this chap.**

Chap 3

It was what she needed, to watch him. She could never dare to talk to him, but she still needed all the strength he always gave her, all the confidence that radiated from him. She needed it. She stopped for a moment, as the events of that afternoon came back to her.

Flashback

She was walking down one of the many hallways that composed the house of the main branch of the Hyugas; she was in deep thought, remembering the events that took place at the beginning of the week.

That week, the results of the Jonin exams were announced. It was at the very beginning of the week, when all the exam contestants were called to the Hokage Tower.

One by one their names were called into the Hokage's office. One by one they would exit with or without a jonin vest.

Most of her friends had been called and received a vest except two; Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka, for they were on a mission the day of the exam.

After a couple minutes her name was called. When she entered the Hokage's office , she was greeted by a sad looking Tsunade, who slowly shook her head.

Now she found herself wondering the hallways of the place she called home. She came to a stop when she heard her name being called from one of the doors at the end of the hallway. She recognized the place as one of the meeting rooms her father and the elders used when it came to discuss clan business.

She approached the sliding door carefully, not wanting to give the people inside the room any reason to use their byakugan. She heard her father discussing with the elders.

"Hiashi, your daughter has not lived up to the expectations of the clan, let alone the heir." one of the oldest and elitist elders spoke. Hiashi was not happy where this conversation was going, even after all the improvements his daughter had made lately, it was still not enough to keep the elders off her.

"We are also aware that she failed the most recent Jonin exam… most disappointing," he said earning a nod from the rest of the elders "You do know that if we find her… unworthy, she will be branded with the seal, right?" Hiashi clenched his fists at the mention of that cursed seal, the very seal that tore his family apart, and that was in danger of doing it again, "If that happens," the elder continued, "She will be sent to the secondary branch house and probably betrothed with someone out of village, you know, to improve relationships outside the village."

That was all she could take, she knew who they were talking about, for she is the heir of the clan. She had to run, and so she did.

Flashback end

Tears streamed down her face at the thought of being forced to be with someone who wasn't Naruto, never in her life had she thought of being with another man. For her, he had always been perfect, ideal in fact, a proud failure. He was all she ever dreamt to be, confident, talented, with the strongest determination. All, all she ever dreamt of being, he was already, and even then, for some reason, he was more than that, much more.

She smiled at the thought of Naruto, the Naruto that haunted her dreams even before she knew she was in love with him.

By the time her daydream ended, Naruto was long gone. Sighing she went back to her home, if you could call it home.

With Naruto

He was walking up the stairs of the building he now lived in. That afternoon he was given a new apartment by Tsunade, but this was actually the first time he was going to see his new apartment. After exiting the Hokage tower, and a quick visit to Ichiraku´s ramen, he found it was time to go meet Anko already, so he hadn't had a chance to check out his new place yet.

As he entered his new apartment, he took a look at the place. It was rather simple, the walls were painted with a greyish blue, with a rug for a floor and empty as hell, not even a chair was there. The apartment had three rooms. A bathroom off to the left of the entrance, a bedroom to the right, and down a very short hallway was a living room with a kitchen nook, which didn't even have a refrigerator.

'_Well, I suppose I'll have to buy some furniture later._' he thought with a sigh, '_At least this place is far from those villagers._' he thought with a faint smile, he then went to his bedroom where he unpacked the stuff he picked earlier from his old apartment. It wasn't much but those were the things he cherished with his life, which included: The Necklace of the first Hokage, a photo with all the rookies and another one with his team and Kakashi, the goggles he used to wear in the academy and his old jacket.

He unfolded his sleeping bag which would have to be his bed for the next few days until he could buy a bed. Money wasn't a problem since he had been doing missions like crazy and Tsunade allowed him to rent his old apartment, if someone would agree to live where a 'demon' had lived. Nope, the real problem was that he would even get kicked out of furniture shops.

He sighed again, and the thought of how he was treated. He expected that over the years the people would have changed their mind, but that didn't seem to be the case. Sure a few tolerated him and some even liked him but the rest seemed as hateful as ever.

After a quick meal of instant ramen, he went to sleep, remembering that tomorrow he had to meet his new sensei.

He was asleep but inside him, a certain fuzzball found himself in a restless sleep, thinking.

Lately the fox had being doing the job of a philosopher, just thinking and thinking.

There were so many things that needed to be attended to and no time to spare. He thought about one man, Uchiha Madara. Lately he had been worried, that man had the power to subdue him, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and that man was coming after him, which would mean he would be used for who knows what kind of things, and the death of the kit.

The fox sighed. He hated to acknowledge it but the kid had earned his respect. Not only that but he reminded him of his late container, Kushina, who he had been rather fond of. Even after all the kit went through he remained strong, unable to hate, overcoming every obstacle that was put in his way. And looking at the kit's memory's only made things worse.

Right now the fox hated himself, mainly because he was the reason of his container suffering, and because he was fooled by a Genjutsu into doing things he normally wouldn't. But he hated more that the effects had still lasted until just recently, a Genjutsu that turned him into a reckless killer. He sighed as he remembered the days of old, when he was more commonly referred to as Kurama, the king of foxes, and not as the Kyuubi no Yoko king of the biiju.

The time would come when he would have to take action, changing the kit's life forever, and since he was sealed within the kit, his would change as well.

**(This part is rather confusing I know, but it was meant to be this way, it will be explained as the story progress).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let chapter 4 begin.**

Konoha 5:45 in the morning

_Beep, beep, beep, crash!_

Naruto opened his eyes and removed his fist from the now smashed alarm clock. He looked out of the window… pitch black...

"WHY THE FUCK IS THIS STUPID CLOCK RINGING AT THIS HOUR!?" was the first thing many of the inhabitants of the building heard that day.

Regaining his composure he went through all his mental notes, trying to remember if there was something important he had to do.

As his eyes explored the still foreign room he had slept in, and then he noticed the ANBU uniform he left hanging from the door knob. Then he remembered, he had training to do at 7 in the morning.

He began his morning routine which consisted of a shower and a ramen bowl. It wasn't long till he was ready to go. He was about to exit his room when he noticed the ANBU uniform was still hanging from the door, he then looked at himself and sweat dropped.

After a couple minutes he was in his ANBU attire, it felt strange seeing that it was designed to mold to the body. After a few more minutes of staring into the mirror, he came to the conclusion that he liked the attire, although he missed the orange.

Then he put his mask on, now he looked like a real ANBU. But he noticed there was a problem… his yellow spiky hair was like a black spot on paper. '_Anybody with half brain will recognize me._' he thought.

Thinking of what to do, an idea came to his mind "I got it, a bandana!" he said happily, then he realized something… he had never used a bandana so he didn't have one, and any store that would let him in wouldn't be open until 8 at least, so he began to scramble through the clothes he brought from his old apartment, looking for something he could use.

'_damn I don't have anything like that… wait._' his attention turned to an old dark purple shirt he used to wear during his training with Jiraiya. '_I got an idea._' he pulled out a kunai and cut a piece from the shirt in the shape of a square, and more or less the size of an actual bandana.

As he tied the bandana around his head he looked at himself at the mirror. If he didn't know he was him, he couldn't have identified the user of the attire.

Happy with his success he began to walk to the ANBU HQ.

At the place, there was already an ANBU waiting for him, with a particular dog mask.

"I guess you are the one I'm supposed to train?" Said the familiar voice '_Kakashi sensei? Oh I'm going to prank him so hard!_' the fox Anbu only nodded to him.

"Okay first things first," Kakashi took out 3 colored scrolls and handed them to Naruto. "Red contains the village secrets you need to know, yellow are some Jutsus and techniques, basic to any ANBU, and blue are some basics in Fuinjutsu. After you are done, we'll head to the armory to choose a weapon for you. Until then." was the last thing Kakashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving a startled Naruto behind. '_Damn, I really need to learn the shunshinn._'

He sat down in the middle of a training ground, preparing for a hard decision.

…

…

'_Which one?!_'

'_I always wanted to learn the village secrets, but jutsus are so cool! And Fuinjutsu is pretty awesome too! I don't know what to choose!_'

Half an hour later the dilemma was still going, and a certain tenant was losing his patience **"For fucks sake, will you shut up and use a Kage Bunshin?!" **the fox growled in annoyance '_Shut up stupid fox, its bad enou… Actually that is a pretty good idea._' '**_humans..._ '**

He created 2 Kage bunshins, who took yellow and blue, "Well I suppose red is for me then." The original Naruto said as he grabbed the remaining scroll and began to open it.

As soon as he opened the scroll, a mountain of papers and archives appeared in front of him, quite the different fate of his clones, which had one or two books in their hand and where laughing like maniacs towards Naruto, who sighed and created 3 more clones to help him with the mountain of papers.

With the clone who took the yellow scroll, things where getting boring. The book he was holding had 20 pages in total, and each page had a storage seal on it, and each seal had a scroll with a jutsu.

'_Why didn't they used the pages to write the jutsus?_' the clone wondered in annoyance as he unsealed the 10th scroll and looked at the name of the jutsu before tossing it away to a pile of scrolls behind him "Already know it." mumbled the clone.

As he reached the 18th scroll, he read a new name '_Finally! I was getting worried that there were no new jutsus to learn! Let's see… it's called… voice change jutsu…_ '

The scroll said the following:

_D-Rank_

_Useful to remain undercover._

_Fairly easy for wind users, since this jutsu mainly consists in changing the way air passes through the user's vocal chords._

_The first step to perform this technique is to become aware of the air in one's lungs and the way it passes through the vocal chords._

_To do this it is necessary to infuse the air in the user's lungs with chakra, and feel how the chakra moves as it exits the user's body._

_After that one has to manipulate the air by manipulating the chakra in the air (easier for wind users for obvious reasons) while it passes through the vocal chords, in order to make it exit in a different way,__thus changing the user's voice._

'_That sounds simple enough._' the clone began to try the jutsu, chuckling ever so often at the sound of his voice.

The clone assigned to fuuinjutsu was having some problems finding something he didn't know already. Since he trained under a seal master, he had to have picked up a few things, didn't he? He was already familiarized with the basics of fuuinjutsu, and those were the only seals that came in the books he had.

He was about to quit when a phrase at the end of the second book caught his attention, it read:

_Seals can be used by any one, but the true masters of fuuinjutsu are those who are capable of using seals with creativity._

Being a natural prankster, the phrase clicked quickly in the boy's mind, a huge grin spreading under his mask, as possibilities appeared in his mind.

As soon as he understood the phrase the clone dispelled to give the original Naruto the little knowledge the clone obtained, along with some master pranks.

After all if he was to keep his cover, he had to keep the appearance of old Naruto didn't he?

Around the village, most shinobis shuddered as they felt doom coming. Doom in the form of an ANBU trained prankster. While most of the Konoha 11 felt that the future was going to turn rather interesting.

But the real deal was with the team of 4 Naruto's reading the village secrets. Eyes would widen, and gasps could be heard. Naruto knew that the village had it's dirty little secrets, but this was too much! The Uchiha massacre, the fate of traitors, Tsunade murdering a man with healing chakra, Hinata's attempted kidnapping, and Hizashi's sacrifice, All explained in a couple of scrolls

Gruesome things, like Orochimaru's experiments. Surprising things like, settled land being found at the other side of the seas, and brief maps on the new locations.

Scary things, like the villages investigation in some myths and legends around the shinobi world.

Naruto was reading all these things, and began to understand why only ANBU and the Hokage were the only ones allowed to read the files.

One particularly disturbing file was the one of the Kyuubi… The folder was plagued with images of the attack and Naruto and Kurama were fealing sick, although Naruto didn't know that.

The mountain of papers was finally reduced to nothing, and Naruto dispelled the clones, gathering the rest of the information. As if on cue, Kakashi appeared "¿Finished already? Good now for the armory."

It took a while for Naruto to push aside his thoughts on his recent findings, and Kakashi noticed it, "It's a lot to take in isn't it?" he said earning a light nod from Naruto, "Don't worry, you'll come around." Kakashi said, as he motioned for Naruto to follow him.

Much, much further to the east:

Jiraia sat behind a rock, which was facing the entrance to a cave. It had been three days since Jiraiya's Suna companion entered the hidden cave in the mountains.

A few weeks ago his spies in Suna had revealed to him the location on Orochimaru's newest hideout in the farlands.

It took some convincing but Tsunade finally allowed him to go to the newly discovered lands in chase of Orochimaru. Along with his Suna spy, Jiraiya sailed towards the mysterious lands on the east.

It took them almost a month to reach the shore, where they followed the clues to a creepy, snake stinking, evil radiant cave, hidden in the mountains.

He sent his spy to scout the cave as he wrote a letter for Tsunade.

Now 3 days later, his spy hadn't return, but instead a hooded man exited the place.

He took his chances and entered the place… A chill went through his spine as he ventured further into the earth. The stink of death flooded his nose, as he looked at his surroundings; he deduced that the majority of the skeletons were nearly a thousand years old… But what chilled him to the bone were the new skeletons that still had flesh attached to the bone, the same skeletons that were attached to ancient torture artifacts.

He noticed the light that came from a room up ahead.

Poking his head into the room, he watched two of the most frightening things he ever saw.

On a table in the middle of the room he saw his spy… opened in half and with his organs missing, with some type of kakoon replacing them…

Then crawled into a corner of the room, what seemed like a monster, something that Jiraiya recognized to well.

The day after Orochimaru escaped the village, he found himself and the third studding Orochimaru's experiments. In a tube with a green glowing substance, floating was a deformed creature, bald with the eyes of a monster.

It was all the proof he needed, this was one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

But before the toad sage could do anything, something hit him hard on the head, and his world went black.

**I know I know, I'm one day late sorry**

**I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter, but I needed to start Naruto's training and bring Jiraiya into the plot.**

**Just to let you know, I am planning on changing the fic's name**

**Don't forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yes! Yes I Know I'm late but forgive me, I just moved house and I have no internet, so had to go to a cafe to publish.**

**Also I already got some Name ideas, so expect me to change the name soon.**

**I am getting more PM'S than reviews, so please! If it's something about the story, write it in the reviews!, something more personal in my mail, but please REVIEW!**

**Enjoy.**

For the ANBU in charge of the armory, it had been a long day. Another ANBU with a fox mask came to his armory in search of a weapon.

At first glance, he could tell that the fox ANBU was best suited for a Katana; his body type weight and height matched perfectly for a sword user, but much to his grief, fox insisted in trying every single weapon in the armory before choosing the Katana.

Now the ANBU sat on top of a pile of weapons that were left there by fox.

Naruto:

Naruto exited the armory, happy with his weapon. It truly suited him, and to his opinion, made him look bad-ass.

He approached Kakashi who was reading his orange book.

Kakashi looked up to see the approaching ANBU, and took a look at the sword strapped to his back.

"Ah, sword user, figured you were the type…"

Again, Naruto only nodded, for he still wanted to keep his identity hidden from Kakashi.

"Okay fox, our next stop is to the tattoo shop" Kakashi announced as they walked down a corridor. '_Tattoo?_' Wondered Naruto, but he figured he might as well go along with it, since he had always thought that tattoos looked cool (not to mention he already got one on his belly)

'_Hmmm he hasn't said anything…_', "Do you know why we are going to get a tattoo, fox?"

Naruto denied with his head, "Oh, well it just symbolizes that you are one of us ANBU." Kakashi clarified "Well, it's more of rite of passage than anything, but it also counts as a torture endurance test." Kakashi said with his trademark eye smile, hidden under the dog mask.

Naruto gulped and gave a nod. As soon as Kakashi turned, Naruto started to sweat bullets, as he was well aware of the people in charge of the Torture and Interrogation Unit.

They reached a normal looking room in the Anbu HQ, but as they entered, Naruto paled behind his mask.

Sitting at the side of a bed was Anko… who was holding a tattoo needle.

"OHHH it's Foxy-kun. Are you here to get started with your… initiation, Foxy-kun?"

'_I'm so screwed._', answering with a nod; he headed to the bed and sat, then reluctantly removed his right sleeve.

"Ohhh, is my client eager to start?" Anko asked playfully, before getting a hold of Naruto's arm. "My my, quite muscular aren't we?" she said before putting the needle on Naruto's skin, then she looked directly at the masked man, "I promise this won't hurt too much Foxy-kun." she said with a devilish grin on her face.

As the process started, a tear formed in Naruto's eye, then his body began to tremble, at last, his head shot upwards without sound "Ohh, playing tough guy, are you?" Said the snake mistress with another grin, then she twisted the needle in the most painful way she could imagine. Soon after, a pain filled shout flooded the ANBU HQ.

At the other side of Konoha, the Hyuga heiress was in her usual training with her team, well at least the remaining of it, since Shino had already made jonin.

So since she and Kiba were still Chunin, they were still subordinated to her Jonin sensei Kurenai.

"Hey, Kurenai sensei, why haven't we got a mission since the exams?" Kiba asked in boredom.

"Well Kiba, since Shino is already a jonin, our team is incomplete, and lately no one has been available to go on a mission with us."

"But cant we just go by ourselves? Is not like we cant handle a mission on our own!"

"There is more to it Kiba. There have been few missions that require a team specialized in tracking, and due to the fact that these few are low ranked, they were assigned to genin specialized in tracking." Kurenai answered getting a bit annoyed by Kiba's rant. "Besides, since there is no one available to complete our team, we can't go on any high ranked mission Kiba, and certainly not one we are not specialized in"

Kiba pouted in annoyance and continued to argue with Kurenai.

Meanwhile, Hinata had been paying little to no attention to their discussion.

She had been thinking about the elders words the day before. The thought of being branded terrified her. Not only it would hurt, but her Byakugan would be affected by the seal.

'_If they brand me, my byakugan will lose range, so I won't be as suited for tracking missions! I would become a burden to my team! I would be a total failure!_' she thought, terrified.

"¡Hey Hinata! ¿You okay? You've been spacing out for a while." Kiba commented, drawing her attention.

"Oh, K-Kiba-kun, I-I'm sorry, I-I was j-just thinking." she said with a bit of more stutter than usual, which caught the attention of Kurenai '_She's been stuttering a lot lately… something must be troubling her mind._', Kurenai thought with a concerned look on her face '_I should ask her later._'

Meanwhile:

Naruto exited the ANBU HQ quite happy.

Yes, it may have been boring at first, and yes, it had hurt, but all in all, he got a new favorite weapon, dirty secrets about Konoha and a cool fox Tattoo, so in his opinion, it had been a good day.

Now he was in training ground no. 24, reading a scroll on basic Kenjutsu. It was a lot simpler than he imagined, consisting mostly on how to get used to the sword.

Though useful, it wasn't hard for a genius of hard work and a couple of Kage bunshins.

Yes, Naruto is able to make a couple thousand of them, but he realized that it isn't worth making a thousand clones when they would get exactly the same amount of knowledge that he would with five. Besides there is more pride in learning something by yourself.

After practicing the basic Kata for an hour, he decided to create 5 Kage bunshins to master the moves .

As he watched the 5 replications of himself in his ANBU uniform, realization struck him; when he is wearing his ANBU uniform, he couldnt use his signature jutsus like Kage Bunshin or Rasengan without blowing his cover. And that was a bit of a problem since those were the main weapons of his arsenal, aside from a couple of wind jutsus.

Sighing, he realized that in order to progress he had to face one of his most dreaded fears… the library.

Hokage tower:

Now Tsunade was having a bit of trouble, she had two teams out of commission; Team Kurenai and Team Kakashi.

Jiraiya had disappeared, and strange rumors were coming from the other continent.

And now she was seeing the results of Naruto's ANBU exam… the damn boy excelled in everything: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, even Genjutsu. She also learned from Jiraiya of the boy's aptitude for Fuinjutsu, and now Kenjutsu!. The only thing that the boy wasn't skilled in was tracking… '_Tracking?_' she thought, and then an idea came to mind, and it was a good idea.

She could assign Naruto to team Kurenai, this way, the boy would learn what he needed of tracking, while completing team Kurenai, and giving them a jutsu specialist and heavy hitter, things team Kurenai lacked.

Team Kurenai's main arsenal was Taijutsu and close combat techniques, and because of its members being parts of clans, they overly depended on their clans techniques.

If she added Naruto to the equation, the team would be more balanced, making it a multiple situation team.

Now all that was left was to explain Naruto's current situation to Kurenai, and she would have gained one team back.

Naruto:

He was inside the building already; all what was left was to get into the shinobi section without being noticed by the receptionist, the same lady who had been literally kicking him out of the library since the very first time he tried to get into the building.

'_Wait until she turns, wait… wait… god damn it! Turn already!_', he thought as he observed the lady sitting at the counter. After half an hour, something caught the receptionist's attention, so she turned around.

Not wasting a second, he rushed to the bookshelves at the other side of the room.

Thinking that she heard something, the receptionist turned around just as Naruto had passed.

'_Damn that was close!_' thought Naruto, who was hiding behind a bookshelf. Moving on, he went to the Shinobi section, which held most of jutsus and Taijutsu styles in Konoha.

Examining the shelves, he picked a couple of wind jutsus along with a simple fire jutsu to practice his, slowly growing second affinity… fire.

He didn't know how but he discovered he was beginning to have a second affinity, it was last night actually.

Flashback:

Naruto was going to his new apartment in the shinobi section of the village. On the way he was trying to completely master the leaf cutting exercise of his wind affinity, in order to have better control of his jutsus.

Cutting one of the leaves in his hand, he noticed something before dropping it.

In the place where the cut appeared, the leaf became slightly burned as well.

Obviously interested, he tried again with another leave, and got the same results.

After several more attempts, all of which had the same results, some even sparking a tiny flame, he decided he might try some fire jutsus in the future, just in case.

Flashback end:

It wasn't a complicated jutsu, just Katon: Fireball Jutsu, nothing dangerous.

Slipping past the receptionist, he exited the library, with the scrolls sealed in a storage scroll (scrollseption!)

But before he could even think of getting to read the scrolls, he needed to get some ramen!

Setting off to Ichiraku Ramen, he wondered why people were looking at him oddly instead of getting hateful glares. Shrugging it off, he continued to walk until he reached the Ramen stand.

"¡Hey old man!" he said announcing his arrival to Teuchi and Ayame.

"¡Hey Naruto!" both said as they turned around to the counter, only becoming puzzled as the only person there was an ANBU.

"Hello ANBU-san, how can I help?", asked Ayame, looking quizzically at fox, while Teuchi looked thoughtful.

'_¿ANBU-san? What the… ¡ Oh shit, I never changed my clothes! What do I do? What do I do?… ¡I got it! The voice change jutsu!_'

Quickly making the required hand seals under the table, he decided to change his voice to one similar to Kakashi's (or the closest he could, since he still lacked practice in the jutsu)

"Ummm, 4 pork miso ramen… in a portable recipient please." answered Naruto in a Kakashi-like voice.

"Okay, 4 pork miso ramen to go coming right up!" answered Ayame happily.

Teuchi just stood there, watching fox with a studying gaze, which got Naruto to start sweating, after a while, Ayame brought the ready ramen.

Paying, Naruto took off, ramen in hand, without another word.

"Strange, when that ANBU got here I swear I heard Naruto's voice." commented Ayame to his father who only answered, "Indeed.", and got back to work.

Arriving at his apartment Naruto let out a sigh, and proceeded to change his clothes before eating his ramen.

"Man that was close, I've got to be more careful when I use my ANBU attire", he said to himself as he hanged the outfit in his closet.

"On the other hand," he continued, "It would have been way easier to get past the receptionist in the library." he said looking at the sealing scroll in his hand.

He headed to where he placed his ramen and began to eat as he read the fire scroll.

"If I'm having this much trouble keeping my identity hidden in everyday life, it will be way more hard when I'm on a mission with someone I know. Although the possibilities that I have to go as an ANBU are slim, I still have to be careful." he said before taking more ramen into his mouth.

Stopping for a moment he grinned before laughing "¡ Man all that study and training are already making me talk different! Hahah, I have to make sure it doesn't rub off on me too much dattebayo!"

'_Although if a dattebayo slips my mouth when I'm using the uniform, it will blow my cover in a second._', he thought as he finished reading the scroll.

"¡Alright, tomorrow I'll test the jutsu, now to sleep!" he said before rushing towards his bed and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'm making a few changes:**

**I decided to stop complaining about people not reviewing, so I am just going to write and go for the best.**

**(don't misunderstand me, reviews are welcomed)**

**I no longer need a beta reader, as MarkusK, a fellow author, is now my beta, but if anybody would like to beta when he is not available, that would be welcome.  
**

Short message from MarkusK: Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read this fic. If you would kindly click the Favorite and/or Follow boxes below, and would post a review, then it would be much appreciated. It would also be appreciated if you would check my story and tell me what you think. Thank you for your time.

**One last thing… there has been a… alarming increase in Sasuhina fics… So NaruHina lovers… I am sending a request to all of you.**

**I dearly ask to all of you to begin writing yourself stories! So we can prevent Sasuhina from expanding!**

**I mean Sasuke and Hinata? Its like two yang's, while naruhina is the ying and yang!**

**Can you recall a single chapter where Hinata talks to Sasuke? I certainly can't!**

**There is a slight Lemon at the end of this chapter, and a warning right beforehand so people who don't want to, don't have to read it.**

**Anyway,**

**Read and review!**

Jiraiya woke up, and soon regretted it. His head hurt, damn everything hurt.

His head was fuzzy, he couldn't focus his eyes, and his muscles were stiff from lack of use. From what he could tell, he was hanging in a cell, with his hands restrained and tied with chains to the wall above his head.

The cell was cold and wet, moss covered the stone brick walls, a single candle lit the iron door at the other end of the cell.

He wasn't alone though. Besides the rat feeding on something, there were the bones of another poor fella whose life had ended while in the same position Jiraiya was in.

After taking in his surroundings, he looked at himself. The remains of his upper body clothes hung from his shoulders and his trousers were already rags just about to fall apart.

All his body had marks of snake bites, and on his chest there was a giant seal, which he instantly recognized.

It was a special Fuinjutsu that blocked the user from his chakra, and it was so good that even a Kage couldn't feel his chakra, much less mold it.

'_Okay let's see, handcuffed to the wall, the possibility of being injected with lethal poison, a seal that prevents me to even feel chakra, not even Natural energy, and worst of all, someone with the ability to place such a seal… ¿Now what have I gotten myself into?_'

Jiraiya continued to assess his situation, looking for a way out, until he smelled it. It was the scent of a snake, and blood, and then he heard the door to another cell open.

"Now, #24 please come with me." said the snaky voice at the other side of the door.

"¡NOOO! ¿What are you going to do to me?¿What did you did to my daughter?¿What did you did to my Sanya?!" Said a terrified voice from the other side of the door.

"Kukukuku, your daughter is fine I assure you, although I cannot say the same of her mother, Kukukuku." Said Orochimaru in a dark voice.

"¡Lorelay!¿What did you did to my wife? ¡Answer me you monster!"

"Kukukuku, let's just say I 'improved' her." then a loud 'THUD' was heard and there were no more words.

Jiraiya's blood was boiling, he had to figure a way out and help those people. He had to do it before he became one of Orochimaru's sick experiments himself.

But that was easier said than done. He could barely muster enough strength to keep breathing. He hated to admit it but there was nothing he could do now, only wait to recover some strength.

In Konoha

Sadness… that was what she felt, every day since she heard the words of the elders, she'd been sad.

She needed her safe heaven, her light in the dark, the sun over oceans of cerulean blue. Every time she felt sad, she could find her safe heaven. But nowadays, no matter how hard she looked, even with her Byakugan… she couldn't find Naruto.

Night had fallen upon the hidden leaf, the indigo haired beauty walked the empty streets of the village, absently thinking of the boy she loved '_N__o… young man.' _she corrected herself in her mind.

Her mind looked for answers '_¿how can he do it?_' she wondered '_J__ust a few words are enough to bring me down, yet all the village hates him, and he still withstands_ it…'those were her thoughts as she roamed the streets.

Yes admiration had led to a crush and then to love… but the admiration had never disappeared.

Her thoughts changed from her pain to his… '_¿Why do people hate him in the first place… He's sweet, determined, strong, generous, unselfish, and caring towards everyone, so_ _why?_'

She had seen all the hateful glares he received, how in his early life, people would try to kill him, banishing him as a demon.

'_After all he has done for the village, put his life in the line in his missions… he is such a caring soul… and unbelievably handsome too._'

Hinata blushed at her own thoughts, and then she heard it, the voice, and sweet music to her ears.

She turned to see Naruto, her sanctuary, walking down the street, mumbling something incoherent; even in the night his blond hair shined, his blue eyes pierced the darkness.

She felt it, her heart skipping a beat, her stomach doing back flips, her cheeks turning red, sadness being replaced by happiness.

There he was, her safe heaven performing his magic her. His mouth, his whisker marks going along with his usual smile.

Suddenly everything painful went away.

Naruto:

He was dragging his feet in the ground; every step he took made a slight metallic sound; "Weights." grumbled Naruto, as he cursed the 75 extra pounds in his legs that Kakashi had put on him earlier.

Over the past week his ANBU training had gotten serious, long sparring sessions with different ANBU, Fuinjutsu practice, jutsu practice etc.

All his body was sore from the spars, his lips were slightly burnt because of his practice on the fire jutsu, his skin had light cuts from unperfected wind jutsu and Kenjutsu.

His brain ached at all the information drilled into him over the past week:

ANBU tactics, secrets, Fuinjutsu. Those had set Naruto's brain to work in overdrive for hours.

All he wanted was to get to his house and sleep, so since he left the ANBU HQ, he had dragged his feet to his apartment, too tired to even think of eating.

Now the finish line was in sight, his apartment was on this street. Smiling, he began to walk to the building he now lived in.

He was about to go up the stairs when he saw something that took his breath away.

In the middle of the street was a woman, her hair and skin shone under the moonlight. It was too dark to see who she was, but he could tell she was beautiful.

The parts he could see were gorgeous; her face outline was composed of delicate features, long dark blue hair hung down her back.

Her body, although covered by a bulky jacket, was nicely built. Even with the jacket he could see her curves, they were gorgeous, not oversized and unproportionate, they were just ideal for her height and weight.

Now Naruto found himself in the situation many men get into after seeing such a beauty… he found himself staring, his mouth dry and hanging slightly open.

A she seemed to have noticed shortly after he began to stare. She made a loud "EEP!" and rushed towards the corner of the street.

"_She was… she was just like the girl I saw in the waterfall a few years ago… beautiful!_', he thought before going up the stairs.

Hinata:

She was breathing hard, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "_¿H-he w-was staring at m-me?" _she thought and had to put a hand over her chest to calm her heart.

Although she knew he hadn't recognized her, she was bouncing from happiness. ¡Naruto had admired her figure! She sighed "_H-highly unlikely though, since I wear this j-jacket._" she thought, suddenly wanting to destroy said jacket, but the meek Hinata stopped that thought from becoming an action.

Nevertheless, the magic had happened, every single sad thought was replaced by a happy one.

Her sanctuary had saved her again.

Unbeknownst to her, tomorrow would be a day that she would consider one of the best in her life so far.

Next Morning with Kurenai

This wasn't what she expected when she was called to the Hokage's office in the morning.

Maybe a C-ranked mission, or an update on some situation, but a new member to her team, and an ANBU no less? That was a surprise.

Tsunade proceeded to call the ANBU, while she explained the ANBU's situation, and why was he being put with her team.

It was an ANBU in training, who lacked some expertise it tracking, so he was being assigned to them to gain some experience at it, while compensating for the team's lack of expertise in other areas, and rehabilitating the team. She could see the effectiveness of the new addition, so she didn't argue.

Minutes later an ANBU entered the room, he had a fox mask and a dark purple bandana covering his head, and then Tsunade proceeded to explain the arrangements she had made for him.

Naruto:

Naruto was listening carefully to Tsunade, although he didn't like it, he had to admit that he sucked at tracking, and that he could assist the team with jutsus and other techniques.

"And fox, one last thing. You can't use your uniform while you are with team 8, if Kiba smells you, he would recognize you, or if Hinata sees you with her Byakugan… well you know what happens".

She then turned to Kurenai, "Kurenai is the only one who will know your identity, that said, come later without your uniform to meet your team."

Giving a nod, Naruto turned and exited the office.

Hinata

She had been called by Kurenai to the Hokage's office, "_P__robably for a mission._" she thought as she walked into the Hokage's office.

There she was greeted by Kiba and Akamaru, her sensei and Tsunade.

"T-Tsunade-sama." she said, announcing her arrival to the sannin.

"Ah, Hinata, you're here, I have news for your team." she said, and then proceeded to give a modified explanation of why they were getting another team mate.

"¡Great! We're getting missions again!" Kiba shouted, excited

"I-I hope h-he is nice." said Hinata in a much quieter voice.

Minutes passed while team 8 waited

Soon, the door opened to let a blonde enter "¡Hey Baa-chan! ¿New team you said?", said Naruto in a cheerful tone.

Team Eight's reactions were the following

Kurenai fell on her butt, her mouth wide open.

Kiba snorted in approval.

Hinata blushed and fainted on the spot.

Naruto

'_Well I can understand Kurenai-sensei's reaction, but Hinata's? Oh well._'He thought, amused by the Kunoichi's reaction.

'_Maybe I'll ask her later._'

Some time passed before Hinata woke up and Kurenai picked her jaw up off the floor.

"All right team 8, Shizune has a simple D-ranked mission for you, so go with her, but I need Naruto for a moment please." Tsunade said

The rest of team 8 left the room and Tsunade spoke.

"Now Naruto, I know you are not happy, but you are still in training, and besides you still miss the ANBU tattoo."

Naruto looked confused "What do you mean Baa-chan, I've got it right here?" he then lifted his right sleeve, allowing here to see a red fox tattoo.

Tsunade looked at the tattoo before starting to laugh like mad. "HA! ¿So that's how they are testing the torture endurance now? Well it counts since I have a feeling I know who did that tattoo", Tsunade said trying to contain her laughter.

"¿¡What do you mean Baa-chan?! ¿This isn't an ANBU Tattoo?", asked the shocked Naruto.

"I'm sorry gaki, but the tattoo ANBU uses is a seal that prevents Dojutsus like the Byakugan, and abilities like Kiba's smell, to identify you.

Then Tsunade's demeanor turned more serious

"Naruto, you'll only get the tattoo when you become a full fledged ANBU, and when it's done, it's a whole ceremony."

"Uh well, baachan, when do I become a full fledged ANBU?", asked a downcast Naruto

"Not until you complete your first solo S-rank mission Naruto." Tsunade felt a cold chill run up her spine as she finished saying that.

"¿And when is that Baachan?" asked an enthusiastic Naruto.

'_If everything that I've been hearing is true, maybe sooner than I would like._'_ "_Not important gaki. ¡And if you don't stop calling me old, I'll make sure you never get it!" Growled Tsunade with a tick over her eyebrow.

"¡Oi! ¡Sorry Baa- I mean Hokage-sama! Still don't take too long, I don't want to be ANBU in training much longer." He said giving his usual goofy grin to Tsunade.

"That's better gaki, now get out of here!"

He exited the room to search for his new team, when he found them, they had just finished whatever little assignment Shizune had given them.

"Hey Naruto, where you been? You missed the boring mission we had to do." said Kiba as he eyed Hinata "The same one we failed."

"Kiba…" Scowled Kurenai

"I´m just saying sensei, we have the worst mission history from our generation. I mean since we started." Kiba said looking away from Hinata who was looking at the ground.

"Hey, don't be so mean to Hinata, I'm sure it wasn't her fault." Naruto said, trying to comfort his new teammate.

Kurenai sighed, there was no point in denying Kiba's argument, it was all true, "I'm sorry Naruto, but Kiba is right, since team 8 was created, Hinata sadly, has been the reason why we fail many missions."

Both Naruto and Kurenai turned to see Hinata on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Hinata, I bet that with some intensive training, you´ll be kicking ass in no time!" Naruto said, trying to reassure Hinata.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto smiling at her, and she felt that warm feeling in her chest; he was comforting her, he owed nothing to her, and still, he was comforting her.

Hinata cracked a smile and with a blush, she gave a slight nod "H-Hai, Naruto-kun" she said with renewed confidence in herself.

Kurenai watched the exchange, and a smile appeared in her lips. Whenever she, Shino, or Kiba tried to comfort her, she would cry, but now, instead of that she was smiling. A tiny smile, but still a smile. She was seeing the effect that Naruto had on Hinata '_Tsunade-sama… this arrangement will do my team far more good than you anticipated._' she thought, thinking of the reason why Naruto was in her team, '_Far more good indeed._'

She began to examine the young man, and couldn't deny he was handsome. He was trying to comfort Hinata, so he was caring. Now she was beginning to understand why Hinata liked him.

When she started paying attention again, she found out that Naruto had dragged them to Ichiraku Ramen, and he was in a Ramen eating competition with Kiba, while Hinata giggled and Teuchi and Ayame laughed, while Akamaru barked, seemingly cheering Kiba on.

She saw the happy smile on Hinata, the same smile that had been absent on Hinata for a week, and it was due to Naruto.

'_H__e hasn't been in our team for even a day and he is already doing miracles… I'll have to thank Tsunade later._'

She then turned to watch the competition and started laughing herself.

Hinata

She arrived at her room with a huge smile on her face, It had been a wonderful day for her; she may have failed a mission but Naruto was now assigned to her team, so she gets to see him almost every day.

Hinata blushed at the thought of seeing Naruto everyday.

Blush still in her face, she headed to the bathroom to take a bath.

In the bathroom, after turning on the water to fill the tub, she began to undress. First she removed her jacket, revealing the black shirt she wore underneath it.

The shirt was tight, so it showed her curves; Hinata looked at her figure in the mirror, years of Ninja training had made her body slender, and it had prevented her breasts to grow too much, but thanks to genetics, she still had some nice C cup breasts.

She removed the shirt and then the light mesh armor shirt she wore underneath it. Now she was left in her bra, which she slowly removed, giving freedom to her breasts. She stared at herself in the mirror, then she cupped her breasts in her hands '¿_would Naruto-kun like them if he saw them?_'she sighed and proceeded to remove her pants, '_Probably not, since she likes Sakura-san's, maybe mine are too_ _big._'

She finished removing her trousers to reveal her long legs, leaving her in her lavender colored panties.

At the front of the panties there was a "N&H" which stood for Naruto and Hinata. Hinata blushed furiously at the sight of her panties, which then removed living her naked.

Perverts and non perverts would have massive nosebleeds at the sight of such a beauty.

( MATURE CONTENT)

Where the panties used to cover, was a line of dark blue hair that went from the top of her vagina to an around two inches above it. Both sides of the line were shaved, and she felt naughty by doing that, but she liked how it looked, and she wondered if Naruto would like it to.

The thought of Naruto seeing her like that was too much for her, but instead of fainting, she felt aroused, and fluids began to drip down her legs.

She couldn't resist it, her hand moved down her body to her opening, and started rubbing it gently. Soon after, the air was filled by light and lustful moans. She went to the tub and laid down in the hot water, her position providing better access.

She started to play with her clit, making her moan louder, her right hand went for her right breast, pushing it up for her to try to suck her nipple.

Finding it impossible, her hand left her breast and started playing with her entrance; her fingers started to enter her body, digging deeper and deeper, making her moan louder.

This went on until a moan transformed to a gasp as she touched a barrier inside her, then she smiled and let said barrier alone. '_T__hat is only for Naruto –kun._' She thought before taking out her fingers and moving them towards her other entrance.

Blushing madly she started to prod her anal entrance. Her hands, already lubricated in her own juices, didn't have problems slipping inside her entrance, while her left hand continued to play with her clit.

The moans began to transform into lustful "Naruto-kun's", and after a while of playing with her clit and ass, she felt it.

Her back arched while the sensation flooded her body and a loud "¡NARUTO-KUN!" left her mouth.

Sometime after, she recovered, and, panting, she removed her hands from her body. She resumed why she had been in the bathroom before lust had taken charge of her actions.

( END OF MATURE CONTENT )

After her bath, she got dressed in her night clothes and went to bed. Just as she had settled in, she heard a knock, and Neji's voice, "Hinata-sama, are you alright? I thought I heard some noises come from your room."

Hinata sat up, her face turning a deep shade of red, replied, "I-I'm alright. The n-noises must have c-come from some o-other room."

"Okay, if you say so. Well, goodnight." , she heard his retreating footsteps, and sighed, her blush retreating as well. '_Damn it, I'm going to have to be more quiet next time._' Then she remembered the reason she had made those noises, and smiled as the blush returned. She lay back down with a larger smile on her face, and went to a sleep filled with dreams of Naruto.

**Okay, tell us if you liked that mature scene at the end there, maybe we'll add some more in later chapters. We won't put up a warning next time, because now you know what to expect, and it would be too troublesome to do it every time. Until next time.**


End file.
